


Evil

by periwinklepromise



Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence (mentioned), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Is Renfri evil?
Series: A Girl Born During An Eclipse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605025
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Evil

When she is born, the sun is dark. Her stepmother and her pet sorcerer tell her this means she is evil.

When she happens upon animals broken and dying, she does not have the talents to save them. All she can do is sit by and watch them die. Her stomach rolls, but she does not cry. Should she cry? She does not.

When Stregobor's thug comes to kill her, he takes his time. She takes his life. Should she feel remorse? She does not. She will not grieve for him. Does this mean she is evil?

So be it.


End file.
